Hearts Beating In Rythm  Jacob Black Oneshot
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Sara has just moved to La Push and meets the pack. falls for Jacob but things don't really work out for her. Just give it a chance please.


Name: Sara Crescent

Age: 16

Looks: Long brown hair to her waist with deep brown eyes and a slim figure with tan skin.

Info: she moved here from California with her mother where she meets Jacob.

Clothes: She wears blue jeans with a collared short sleeved purple shirt. She wore a pair of black tennis shoes.

Oneshot Start

I stared out the window of my mom's black suburban; the trees zooming past before my eyes. I sighed. I really didn't want to move to Forks, Washington to the La Push Reservation. My mother is of the tribe's descendants or something so she decided to move back. I didn't know my father; he wasn't around when I was born. I was so out of it I didn't notice that we had arrived at the new house. It was small but not too small. It could probably hold four people but it only needed my mother and I. I grabbed my box and walked into the new, unfamiliar house. I went up the stairs, walked all the way down the hall to the door there. When I opened it, it was very me. It had purple walls and a wood floor. It had my bed there already, courtesy of Mr. Black, my mother's friend, with the dressers and everything. I unpacked a little and walked down the stairs with my iPod and cellphone in hand. I walked out the door but not before turning back and yelling at my mom.

"I'm going to walk around! I have my cellphone! Bye mom!" I yelled. I walked around for a few before I found the beach. I walked around the shore and finally found a small cliff and sat there. I watched the waves clash against the cliff, being very calm. Over the clashing of waves I heard some yelling from above. I looked up at a higher cliff and saw a couple boys there. I was curious as to why they were up so high until I saw the boys jump off one by one. My eyes widened. Why would someone do that? It looked like fun but people can die from that height! I watched for them to resurface and thankfully they did. They came up laughing till they noticed me there. They looked at me curiously probably wondering who this person was. They swam to shore and started to walk towards me. I stood up and started to walk away, since I'm not good with new people. I heard one of them run up behind me and when they did I turned around and got into a fighting position. The boy, more like man, laughed until he saw my eyes. He stood there frozen staring into my eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They were a light brown and when the sun hit them they had specks of gold in them. I couldn't tear my eyes from his till he growled and ran into the forest. I stood there frozen until the other boys got to me. Was there something I missed? Did I repulse him in some way? I stood there contemplating my thoughts till someone waved a hand in my face. I blinked my eyes in surprise and looked to see the group of boys in front of me. I stepped back and put my head down since I wasn't use to new people. I heard them all chuckle. I looked up. They all stood there smiling with a wolfish grin on their faces. One of them walked to me and stopped.

"Names Embry Call, What's yours?" He asked. I smiled. At least I knew I would have a friend here.

"My name is Sara Crescent. I just moved here from California," I said. He smiled. Then the rest of them introduced themselves. They consisted of Sam, Quil, Jared, Brady and Collin. I greeted them all happily.

"Hey come on back to Sam's house with us and sorry about Jacob he seems to do that around pretty girls," Embry says. I blush and smile at him. Embry was nice but I couldn't get Jacob's eyes out of my head. I nodded and we all went to Sam's. Embry then leaned down, right when we got there, and whispered into my ear to not stare at Emily's face. I looked at him confused until we got into the house.

"You boys back already? I made some muffins," A woman yelled. She walked into the room and my gaze just stuck to her face. I barely noticed her scares because her beauty made me speechless. She was the woman you would envy to just have a little bit of looks from her. Embry elbowed me and said don't stare! I looked at him confused. I walked up to her and stuck my hand out.

"Hi! I'm Sara Crescent I just moved here from California. I'm sorry if this seems very odd but your very beautiful. Sam's lucky to have you!" I stated. Her eyes were wide when I spoke. She then let a beautiful smiled come to her features. She knocked my hand away and hugged me.

"My name is Emily. Sara you are welcome here at any time!" She stated. She then turned to look at Sam and the boys.

"Why can't you bring more girls like Sara around?" She stated laughing. All the boys just started to laugh. I smiled. We headed to the kitchen when I heard the door slam. There stood Jacob. I hadn't noticed his body when I had met him just his eyes. His body was god like. He had abs of steel and he just rippled with power. He stood to about 6'5 and towered over me. He looked so unreal to me that I rubbed my eyes to see if it was a joke. The boys behind me chuckled till Jacob glared at them. He walked up to me and introduced himself.

"My name is Jacob Black," He said. Just then it clicked. This was Mr. Black's son; he must have helped put my stuff in the house. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob I'm Sara Crescent. I believe your Mr. Black's son and you put my furniture in the new house?" I questioned. It dawned on him then. He laughed.

"Yeah I'm Billy's son and I moved everything into your house," He said. I smiled again. I then heard kissy noises from behind me. When I saw that it was all the boys I glared. They stopped immediately. I turned back to Jacob. I stuck my hand out.

"Friends?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand. I knew this would be a great friendship.

Months Later

The past few months I've been here have been great until recently. Jacob seems to be spending all his time with this Bella girl. I'm not saying that it's not okay; its just he is always with her. I ended up being in love with Jacob Black and I'm not afraid to say it in my head but the day I was going to tell him was the day he brought Bella and ditched me. It made me sad but I shook it off and hung out with the "pack" as we called it. I assumed that Jacob was really good friends with Bella. So I decided to go and say hi since I hadn't seen him since a few weeks ago. I walked to his house and to the garage. There I saw a sight I wish I had never saw. Jacob was kissing Bella. I couldn't move I just stared at the sight. When I noticed he wasn't going to pull away my heart broke. I turned around and ran off. When I started to run I heard a "Sara!" but it didn't stop me. I just kept going and going till I reached the cliff the boys had jumped from. I sat there and yelled and cried as the wind swallowed them up not reaching anyone's ears. My heart hurt so bad, so much I would rather it just be taken right out of my chest. As I sat there someone came and sat beside me. I looked and saw Embry, and when I saw his eyes of sympathy I hugged him and buried my head in his chest. He hugged me and rubbed my back as I cried. Though he tried to play it off I could feel him all tensed up. I looked up at him and he had anger in his eyes.

"Don't be mad at Jacob. It's not like we had anything anyway. I would rather him be happy then alone. I'll find someone who deserves me Embry don't worry," I stated smiling though it was half-hearted. He still looked mad and I guess for a different reason but I let it go. I leaned off of him and just stared at the sun and the crashing waves. I heard Embry stand and walk away and a few minutes later I heard multiple howls. It sounded so sad and filled with anguish. I sighed and got up and walked home. As I did I kept seeing things moving in the woods. I, out of curiosity, walked into the woods following the shadows as fast as I could. I finally lost them when I arrived in a meadow. I sighed again and walked to the center and sat down picking at the grass. I heard rustling from behind me so I looked and saw a man. He had pale skin and his eyes were the color of blood. It shook me to the core from him gaze. I knew better then to stay around him so I got up and started to walk away but as soon as I moved he was in front of me. My eyes widened. How did he get there so fast? He licked his lips and moved closer to my body and smelled my neck. He leaned back and sighed in content.

"You smell divine, let me have a taste. Your blood must taste even sweeter than how you smell. I know you're out here alone even with those mangy wolves around they can't always save the poor humans from us," He snarled. I kept my breathing even and just let him talk. I didn't know what to do other than what I was about to do and it was very stupid. I widened my eyes to look behind him and he turned very quick but it was enough time for me to scream. It took him a second to turn around and smack me and send me flying into a tree. When my back collided with the tree I gasped and screamed with pain. He growled and held my throat in his hand.

"Well it seems that I won't be enjoying my meal as much as I wanted," He said. He was leaning in to bite my neck when we heard growls come from the forest. He snarled and jumped back from me and started to run. I slumped to the ground and leaned against the tree in pain. As I did I saw seven giant wolves leap out of the forest towards the man. Only one wolf stayed behind and walked towards me. I closed my eyes and touched the back of my head and felt a searing pain. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I looked at the wolf and the color of it was a sandy brown. Though the real thing that captivated me was its eyes, they were so familiar. Then it clicked, those eyes were like Jacob's, the deep brown with gold flecks. I reached my hand out and pet the snout of the wolf. My hand went limp as I started to lose consciousness but before I did I saw the wolf leave and Jacob come in its place. I then only saw black as he picked me up bridal style.

I awoke in a bed. I sat up with a groan, my back sore, and looked around to see where I was. It was Jacob's bedroom. I saw Jacob asleep in a chair next to the bed. I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful. I had on some of Jacob's shorts and a T shirt. I slowly slid from his bed and walked into his kitchen. I saw Billy eating at the table. He looked at me surprised.

"You're up already? Just wait till Jake wakes up he has some stuff to tell you. Now come eat some food," He said. I grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and ate them. Billy was looking at me.

"You know he talks about you all the time right?" He asked. I looked up at Billy shocked.

"I find it hard to believe. He was kissing Bella yesterday so I highly doubt he thinks of me in the same light as her," I said. He laughed. I sat there shocked. How was this funny? Old people scare me sometimes I swear.

"He talks about you without even realizing it, he even does it in his sleep. The whole Bella thing is something you shouldn't worry about. He doesn't know what he really needs or wants right now," Billy said. I sighed and heard rustling from Jacob's room. He ran in still half asleep searching. His shoulders sagged as he realized I hadn't left. I hadn't realized that Billy had wheeled himself from the room until I turned to see him gone. I turned back to the table and sat there with my hands clasped together clinging to each other not wanting this confrontation to happen. He sat across from me.

"I'm sorry you saw that yesterday I should have realized that you were the-," Jacob said but I interrupted.

"No you wouldn't have known I was coming anyway. Since you're so shoved up Bella's ass you haven't even spent time with your friends! Jacob you stopped talking to me the second she got here. I have no point in being here if that is how you're going to act," I stated angrily. He hit the table and left a crack and looked at me.

"Why did you run then, why did you run if it doesn't mean anything to you!" He shouted. I sat there quietly. I had hoped he wouldn't have brought that up but what do you know. I sighed.

"The truth is Jacob is that it hurt me. I love you and seeing you kiss her and you like it…it hurt knowing that it wasn't me making you happy. It kills me that you don't think of me that way…It hurts saying that were only friends and that we have nothing because I thought we might have…but it wouldn't be that simple for me," I said. He sat there while I sat there in silence. Tears leaked from my eyes but I wiped them away before he could see them.

"So you're a werewolf?" I asked. He tensed up.

"I don't care if you are I just want the truth," I stated. He nodded his head and we sat in silence once more. I slowly stood up and slid on my shoes, which were by the door, and walked out. It was chilly but it was better than being in that house. I was only a few feet from the house when I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I was crushed to someone's chest. Jacob, which I found out it was him when I looked up, was holding me close. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Sara I'm sorry about Bella I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. I thought that you hadn't liked me. I thought I had been in love with Bella but I only used her to get over you. The other thing about the wolves is that there is a thing called imprinting. It where you find your soul mate but it's stronger. It's like you're severed from the word but then when you see them you are connected to them like a steel cable. Sara you are my imprint. You are my soul mate. Bella is nothing compared to you I'm just hoping that you can forgive me," Jacob explained. I stood there processing the information. It made me so happy to hear that Jacob was mine and he would love me forever. I looked up at him and smiled.

"That makes me so happy to hear that Jacob. I want to be with you," I stated. He then leaned down and kissed me. It was like fireworks exploding around us. The kiss sent electric, and shivers down my spine and body. It was amazing. His lips were soft and very gentle. He didn't rush anything just let us feel the emotion. This was the best kiss I had ever had. We broke apart and I nuzzled my head against his chest. He held me close and we both walked back to the house. We laid down together and fell asleep to the sounds of our hearts beating in rhythm.


End file.
